


You belong with me...

by Callitwhatyouwant



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, Forced Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callitwhatyouwant/pseuds/Callitwhatyouwant
Summary: " Daenerys Targaryen is going to marry Ned Stark's bastard son. " Robert said and laughed loudly.What if Daenerys wasn't taken to Essos and instead she grew up in Westros?What is she was forced to marry Jon Snow?
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 371
Kudos: 415





	1. The beginning

_284 AC_

_King's Landing_

He was sitting next to the fire when he heard a knock on the door. 

" Come in! " The door opened and Stannis, his brother, came in with a bundle in his arms. He stood up and walked towards him. " What are you carrying, Stannis?" 

" She is the last living Targaryen. " He removed the blanket from the baby's face. " Daenerys Stormborn; that's what her mother named her. " 

Robert frowned, looked at the baby for a second and then he walked to the other side of the room, where his sword was.

Stannis took a step back. " I didn't bring her here so you could kill her. She is just a babe. " 

" She is a Targaryen! She is a threat! " Robert shouted as he threw out his sword. " And her brother, that bastard stole Lyanna from me! "

" Yes, she is a Targaryen and I know how you feel, but she is just a child and her house has gone now. She has no supporter if she wants to start a rebellion against you. The Mad King destroyed Targaryen house name. " Stannis had no idea why he was defending her. When one of the soldiers gave her to him, he wanted to kill her, but as soon as she opened her eyes, he couldn't do it. He felt like he had to keep her. 

" You want to keep her with yourself? "

" If you let me, your grace. " Stannis tried to be polite. He had to if he wanted to keep the baby with him. Robert put the sword down and walked to his brother. Daenerys started to wake up; her hands came out from the blanket and then she opened her purple eyes which enchanted Stannis a few days ago. 

" You can keep her, but Stannis! I'm telling you, I'll kill her as soon as I feel any danger from her. You understand? " Stannis nodded and held her tighter. 

" Thank you, my king. " Robert sat on a chair again and closed her eyes. 

" Get out now, I have things to do. " Stannis left the room knowing that keeping the baby was the right thing to do...

.....................

_15 Years later..._

" What do you want to do with her, Robert?" Stannis looked at his brother who was watching his children playing. " She's turning 16 soon and many lords want her for their son. " 

" I have a better plan. " He walked to the other side of the room and sat at the table. He found a paper and started writing. Stannis just looked at him and waited for his answer. Daenerys was beautiful, so everyone fell in love with her and asked him if she could be their bride. Robert only saw her twice, but he knew that his brother liked her and he would have lain with her if he could. After long moments, Robert gave him a letter. 

" What's this?" 

" Send this to Ned Stark. " 

" Why? " He looked at the letter again. It had Robert's seal on it.

" Daenerys Targaryen is going to marry Ned Stark's bastard son. " He said and laughed loudly. " She can't marry a highborn lord, Stannis and I'm sure Ned will keep his eyes on her. " Stannis opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. He had to obey the King's orders, even though he knew Daenerys deserved better than a northern bastard...

**..........................**

**What do you think guys? Do you think I should continue this story?**


	2. Meeting Starks...

_Daenerys_

"That's not fair, uncle Stannis." She nagged and looked outside of the carriage, trying to find a trace of Winterfell. She only heard its name. Winterfell... one of her servants told her Winterfell was cold and dark, like its people.

"There was nothing that I can do about this, Daenerys. Our king wants you to marry Jon Snow." He said with a frown. "I send three letters to our king, he didn't answer two of them."

"What about the other one?" She wanted to keep her hopes up, but she knew Robert. 

"He wrote that you will marry to a man he wants. You are like a daughter to me, but I if Robert wants this, I can't say no." She sighed and looked outside again. Stannis, who she called uncle Stannis took care of her well. He always gave her whatever she wanted and loved her as a father loved her daughter. 

"You know him?" Uncle Stannis looked at her. " I mean have you met Jon Snow before?" 

" No, but I know his father very well. He is an honorable man. I think he raised his children honorable too." He didn't say more and went quiet. 

_He is an honorable man, but he has a bastard son..._ she laughed in her mind. She hadn't met Jon Snow, but she knew she couldn't stand if he brought a bastard baby home. Every child we may have will be Snow... _a bastard like he is..._

She wanted to scream. She was a Targaryen, blood of the dragon, and instead of marrying a highborn lord, she had to be with a northern bastard. She was angry with Robert, who forced her to marry. She was angry with Rhaegar, who stole Lyanna Stark selfishly and didn't think about anyone, even his own children. She was angry with her father, who burt people until his last breath. And she was... she was angry with herself; for killing her mother. A tear escaped from her eyes, but she wiped it quickly before Stannis realize it. 

She already imagined Jon Snow in her mind. An ugly fat man who was twice her size and probably he smelled bad because of his activities. _He probably hadn't combed his hair for years and he won't be kind with me.._. she was afraid of their wedding night; as they told her, the first time would be painful and she was scared of that. She knew he wouldn't be lovely and she had to tolerate him for the rest of her life. 

" How old is-" She looked up to ask from Uncle Stannis, but he wasn't there. She pushed the cloth aside and looked outside. She was so lost in her thoughts and she hadn't realized that they had arrived. Uncle Stannis was talking to a man... _he must be Ned Stark_. After minutes of talking and laughing, Uncle Stannis walked towards the carriage. She closed her eyes quickly.

" Daenerys, wake up. We are at Winterfell." He shook her hand. She opened her eyes lazily and looked at him; she had no choice. She went out of the carriage... they were in the middle of a big yard. Stannis took her arm in his hand and walked where Stark family was waiting for her. She stood in front of them. 

" Hello. I'm Daenerys." Her voice was shaking, but she tried to act like she was strong. 

" Welcome, my dear. I'm Ned Stark." He had kind and calm eyes. She smiled at him. He walked a step forward, cleared his voice and started. " She is my wife, Lady Catelyn Stark. " Lady Sark gave her a fake smile, but her eyes were cold like ice. " He is my eldest son and my heir, Robb." He seemed a bit kind. He smiled warmly and shook her hand. " My daughters, Sansa and Arya." Sansa was like her mother, coldness in her eyes said many things about her, but Arya wasn't like her. She could say Arya looked a bit annoyed and wanted to run away. " My sons, Bran and Rickon." She smiled at them. Rickon's eyes were on her hair and finally he asked his question. 

" Why your hair is white? Are you old?" She laughed softly, but she could see the anger in Lady Stark's eyes. 

" No. My hair is like this since I was born. My family had white hair like me. " She answered him calmly, and Rickon just nodded. Uncle Stannis put his hand on her shoulder. 

" She needs to rest before the ceremony tonight. Will you show her chamber, please?" Stannis said to Ned and he nodded. 

" Tonight?" She couldn't help herself and said it loud. She hadn't met him yet and they were going to marry in few hours. Maybe he was uglier than she imagined. 

" Yes, that's what King Robert asked." Ned Stark said as he pointed at the servants. Stark family walked towards the castle and Uncle Stannis followed them. She walked next to him and looked everywhere carefully; that was where she had to live for many years. 

" Are you going to be Jon's bride?" Arya asked her quietly. 

" Yes. King Robert ordered." Arya just nodded and walked next to her. " Where is Jon? He wasn't out there." 

" He said he is sick and he can't come for your arrival, but I think he was crying. " She said and ran to her mother, who was calling her. Crying? But why he was crying? He was about to marry and he was sad? 

Before she could lose himself in his thoughts again, Ned Stark opened a door. " That's your chamber. You can get some rest and then get ready for your wedding. I'll send servants for you." 

" Thank you , Lord Stark." She said as she entered the chamber...

**....................**

**Thanks for reading ❤**

**What do you think ? Share your ideas with me**


	3. Wedding...

_Daenerys_

Uncle Stannis was waiting for her outside of her chamber. She was wearing a simple white dress which she sewed it for herself. She knew she would marry Jon Snow for six moons, so she had enough time to work on her dress. 

" You look so beautiful, dear." She gave Stannis a sad smile and took his arm. No matter how much she tried, she wasn't happy. 

" Thank you, Uncle Stannis." They walked out of the castle to the Godswood... her servants told her that everyone in Winterfell got married in Godswoods. " Have you met Jon Snow? " She said suddenly. 

" Yes, I met him earlier. He is not as bad as you think. " He frowned as they entered the Godswood. Even the servants told her they didn't know Jon well, but they said he wasn't a bad guy, she was still sad about her marriage. Daenerys Snow... that's what they will call me.... she was a Targaryen, the last Targaryen and her name would be forgotten forever. A single tear rolled down on her face, she wiped it quickly, but he noticed. 

" Don't cry, Daenerys. You should deal with it. He is going to be your lord husband and you must love him. " He had frown on his face as always... _He isn't smiling on my wedding night, then why should I be happy?_

She saw Ned Stark standing in front of a tree next to Robb. She could see the back of a man. He had curly black hair... at least his hair isn't greasy... 

Ned gave her a smile as he saw her. She closed her eyes before she stood in front of Jon Snow. She had to face him and her destiny. She felt Uncle Stannis let her hand go and took a step back.

Finally, she let out a breath and opened her eyes. She raised her head until their eyes met. She couldn't believe what she was seeing... Jon Snow was totally different from what she thought... he was handsome... or she could say beautiful... 

" It's good to see you, my lady. " He whispered his first words to her. She just nodded and looked down again. No matter how good he was, she still didn't want to marry him. 

" Who comes before the Old Gods this night? " Ned Stark said.

" Daenerys, of the House Targaryen, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Uncle Stannis said and she felt her body started to tremble. That wasn't fair... they were selling her to them. She looked at Jon's face. His face fell as he started. He stepped forward. 

" Jon... Sn... Jon Snow..." He said quietly. " Of the House Stark. Who gives her? " She smiled sadly. At least she had what he didn't have... she had a name and a house, she was trueborn... Jon's eyes were on the ground. She could say that Arya was right... he had cried and she wondered why...

" Stannis of the House Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone... who is her Uncle." She saw a small smile on Stannis's face, but it disappeared quickly. 

" Lady Daenerys... do you take this man?" She heard Ned's voice. Her eyes locked in Jon's; he expected her to say No... but...

" I take this man." She said, and Jon let out a breath. Ned stepped closer and prompted them to kneel and ask for their blessing. She smiled as she saw he laid a blanket on the ground. As they both kneeled, she thanked the gods that Jon Snow wasn't ugly and bad as she thought. 

He took her hand is his warm hand and helped her to stand. He let her hand go and took off her white cloak and replaced it with his grey cloak. It was warm... like his hand...

He put his hand on her waist and leaned closer. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her face... and then... he kissed hesitantly... she put one of her hand on his chest and kissed him back. But their kiss didn't last long; he broke the kiss and removed his hands from her waist. Their cheeks were red and he was looking at the ground. She met him only minutes ago, but she could say that he was shy. When others started to leave the Godswood, Jon stepped forward, offered his arm. She put her hand on his arm as they follow Ned and Robb...

She thought maybe he would say something, but he was quiet. Northern lords were drinking and laughing, but she hadn't smiled even for once neither Jon. She heard whispers which were about them... some said she was better than him... and the others said she could have married Robb instead of Jon... 

She was agree with them; Robb would be a better husband than this cold and quiet man who was sitting next to her. Her eyes stopped on Lady Stark, she was looking at them with hate in her eyes. She turned to Jon and broke the silence between them. " Why she- " 

" She hates me, not you. " He put his cup on the table and looked at her. " I remind her how her husband cheated on her." Jon sighed and closed his eyes with pain. She looked at Lady Stark, now she was talking to Robb. " And now she has another reason to hate me. She wanted you to marry Robb, but... well... maybe she is right... " She felt guilt in his voice. It wasn't his fault that he was a bastard or he was forced to marry her. Both of them were punished because the sins of their parents. She put her hand on his and tried to comfort him.

"You didn't want to be a bastard, she should resent her husband for it, not you." He smiled weakly at her and looked at his empty plate. She removed her hand from his and looked around. Lords became quiet for a few minutes and then they all stood up and walked towards their table. 

"It's time for the bedding ceremony!" A lord said and walked behind her chair. Jon stood up quickly. 

"I don't think that's necessary, my lord. " Jon said politely and got closer to her. 

" Bedding ceremony is a traditional thing that must be done." A lord put his hand on her shoulder; she moved and tried to remove the man' hand. She knew she had to be with Jon, but she didn't want others to see her naked or stand with them until...

" Lord Stark..." Jon nearly begged his father. Ned stood up and took a step forward.

" I'm sorry, my lords, but there won't be any bedding ceremony. So stop insisting." He said and sat next to Robb. Jon thanked him with his eyes and took her hand in his. 

" I think we should leave, my lady." She nodded and they walked towards their chamber. She wanted to thank him, but she didn't say anything and just walked with him.

Finally, they stood in front of the door, he opened it and she went inside. It wasn't a big chamber, but it was clean and tidy as it seemed it wasn't Jon's before her. Her stuffs were already there. She sat on the bed and looked at Jon who just took off his cloak. She started to open her braids. He sat next to her and looked at her. 

" Do you want me to help you with your hair?" He offered; and she just nodded. His hands started to work on her hair gently. She closed her eyes and tried to be calm. He opened them quickly and stood up. 

"You did it quickly. It seems you have done it before." She turned to him. 

"Aye, Arya hates it when Lady Stark braids her hair so I always help her to open them. " He said and looked at the ground.

" Can you help me with my dress too?" She tried to open it, but she couldn't. " I can't do it by myself." He walked to her and let out a breath. He started to open her dress and then she realized why the wedding night ended in having sex; the bride couldn't open her dress by herself. Jon's fingers touched her back and she tried to breath normally. No man had touched her naked body before... and she felt a kiss on the back of her neck; she closed her eyes at that sesation. 

" I'm sorry..." He said and took steps back. She turned to him." I shouldn't have..." He looked at her with guilt in his eyes as if he had done something wrong.

" It's alright Jon. We are wife and husband, you've done nothing wrong." She tried to persuade him, but he shook his head. 

"I know you didn't want to marry me and I know what you are thinking..." He said quietly. " I don't want to force you to be with me, so we won't consummate our marriage tonight... or other nights. I'll touch you when you want. " He said as he started to leave. " Call me when you changed your clothes. I'll be waiting outside." And he left. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; suddenly felt sorry about her thoughts. He wasn't the man she imagined... he was kind and caring... any other man would have forced her to be with him, but Jon...

She smiled... He is sweet... she took off her dress and changed it into a nightgown; then she opened the door. He was standing by the door. 

" You can come in now. " He walked inside and closed the door. He had a blanket in his hands. 

" I'll sleep on the ground, you can have the bed." He put the blanket on the ground and put a pillow on it. He put his head on the pillow and covered his body with his cloak. " Good night." 

She was just staring at him in silence. " Good night..." She laid down and started at his face. He was young... but he was a grown man...

She closed her eyes and she fell sleep soon...

**..........................**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a week. I wasn't in the mood of writing...**

**What do you think about this part? Share your thoughts and ideas with me** ❤️


	4. First Day...

_Daenerys_

It was early in the morning when she opened her eyes. She sat on the bed and looked around; the room didn't seem familiar. Why she was sleeping a bed like that? She always slept alone... Where was she? 

She nearly fell down when she heard a soft snore... who was that person?She was always alone... Dany stood up and walked towards the other side of the bed... and then her eyes caught him... Jon Snow... his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open.

She let out a breath and sat on the bed; so that happened... she was married to him... a tear fell on her cheek... _It's not fair..._ Her eyes locked on Jon; he didn't force her into anything last night and she was happy about it. At least that was all she was happy about... That was why he didn't let them do the bedding ceremony... he had decided about it... but did he thought about...

She jumped from the bed and sat next to him. He was sleeping deeply she could say. She put her hand on his arm.

" Jon..." She got closer. " Please, wake up." She used both of her hands and shook him. He opened his eyes suddenly; he was breathing heavily and he seemed a bit scared.

" Is everything fine, my lady?" He looked into her eyes. She lost herself in his eyes for a second, but then she stood up. 

" I think so. I just wonder if you had thought about..." She could feel her cheeks went red. " Well... you know... umm... if we consummated our marriage last night... then... the sheets should have been dirty and- "

" How could I forget?" He stood up immediately and walked to the door slowly. 

" What are you doing? " She asked with concern. She didn't want anyone to know what happened between them. She knew if Ned Stark or even Uncle Stannis heard about this, this would force her... _Them_... to do it in front of them... Jon closed the door and sighed. " What is it, Jon?" She got closer to him. 

" Robb.. well... Robb was supposed to bring me a pig or a sheep blood... but both of us forgot and..." He seemed nervous and that made her nervous too. " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He whispered. 

" It's not your fault. I... I should have...-" Before she could finish her sentence, he opened the little drawer and took out a knife. She went pale immediately... he was going to hurt her... she took a step back and looked at him with wide eyes. When he walked toward her, she begged him. " Jon.. please, no..." 

He didn't say anything and sat on the bed. He looked at her body, like he was measuring her. He let out a breath and then cut his palm. She gasped and sat next to him. Drops of blood landed on sheets. She couldn't believe what he had done. He was still bleeding and blood was covering his shirt. 

" We need to stop it. " She said as she stood up and looked for a clean cloth in the room. He was still quiet and he was looking at his hand. She found a clean cloth between her dresses. She sat next to him again, but she tried to keep a bit distance. " Let me. " He gave his hand to her and she tried to stop bleeding. She could feel his eyes on her while she bandaged his palm. " You cut it so deep. " She said and cleared her throat. 

" I had to, my lady." He sighed and look at his bandage. " Thank you. " He whispered and stood up." They will be here in an hour; I mean to change sheets and check if we..." His cheeks went red and he looked down. She smiled weakly. She had to confess he looked funny when he blushed. 

" You need to change your shirt. " She turned and closed her eyes. " Unless you want them to know what you had done. " She heard his footsteps and then he opened a box. She didn't really know him, but she could say he wasn't awful and cruel. But it didn't effect on her thoughts about their marriage. She knew she would leave him behind in first the first chance. 

" My lady?" He said quietly.

" Yes? " She looked at him. He was fully dressed; she could say he was ready to leave. His next words confirmed her thoughts.

" I need to leave now, but I'll tell to servants to come in later. At least they respect you a bit. " He gave her a sad smile and left her alone.... 

Lady Stark came into the chamber with two servants to check the bloody sheets soon after Jon left. She tried to look tired and acted like she had still pain. As soon as Lady Stark saw her face, she smirked and said _" You are the only thing that he has. It seems he wanted to prove it by not being so nice to you."_

Dany was thinking about her words... you are the only thing he has... was she? He had a father, brother and sisters... and even friends... why she was the only thing?

Everyone had a thing for themselves... Iike she had... she had... nothing... she didn't have a father or a mother... she was alone; the last Targaryen... she sighed and went out of the her chamber. A servants step closer and said:

" Lady Stark asked us to show you the main hall today. The next time you should find it yourself. " Dany nodded and walked after her. Her eyes traveled everywhere as she tried to remember the way to the main hall. A door opened and little Arya came out. She gave Dany a bright smile.

" Good morning, Daenerys." She said politely. 

" Good morning. It's good to see you, Arya." Dany knew if she wanted to stay, she needed a friend at least. 

" Thanks." She went straight to the hall and Dany went after her. She sat next to her mother and Sansa. Dany sat on the nearest chair. Everything she needed was on the table. She drank some milk, but she couldn't anything. When she was living with Uncle Stannis, they always talked and have fun during their meal, but now she was sitting alone now. 

She let out a breath; her first day as Jon Snow's wife was worse than she though... she stood up and left the hall; she decided to look around the castle, maybe that was able ton make her feel better...

..............

_Jon_

He was sitting alone in the corner of Winterfell yard; thinking about Daenerys... his wife... he barely knew her, but he must confess he felt something for her. He couldn't call it love , but he felt like he knew her for years... something attracted him to her... 

" What happened to your hand, Jon?" Robb's voice brought him back to the real world. He had a smile on his face like always. 

" I cut it. " He answered quickly and took a deep breath. 

" I can see that you cut it." He said. " But why? I mean yo- " 

" Since both of us forgot something, I had to cut it. If I didn't... then..." He couldn't continue his words; he didn't want to think about it. 

" She is beautiful, Jon. I thought you two consummated your marriage last night. " Robb was right and he knew it. When he saw her, he thought that he couldn't resist her and he nearly didn't. He went crazy as soon as he saw her naked skin... but he controlled himself.

" I don't want to dishonor her, Robb." He said sadly.

" She is your wife!" Robb said louder than he thought.

" She hates me and I'm her punishment! I'm her husband because of some stupid words, but she will never love me or truly accept me as her husband. " He closed his eyes in pain. He knew Daenerys's life would be ruined because of him and he felt guilty for it.

" So you want to wait? Wait for the day when she falls in love with you? " Robb sat next to him and put his hand on Jon's shoulder. 

" She is not going to love me... but...we can be together when she stops hating me for this. " He stood up and started to leave. He was always hated... and he knew he could stand if she hated him too...

**Hey Guys! I'M BACK!**

**And I'm going to update soon again...**

**What do you think about this part?**

**Be safe and Stay at home ❤**


	5. Friends?

_Daenerys_

She stood up lazily and rubbed her eyes. She didn't leave the room for breakfast and she assumed it was time for the lunch. It's been a week since she arrived at Winterfell and got married. It's been a week since they got married, but she saw him less than ten times. He left the room before she woke up and when he came back, she was already asleep. She saw him playing with Rickon or Bran twice; also she didn't miss Lady Stark hateful looks when he was teaching Bran. 

A loud knock distracted her thoughts. She walked to the door and opened it slowly. A servant was standing there with a plate and glass. 

" Can I help you?" Dany said quietly. 

" May I come in? Lord Stark sent me." She raised her eyebrows in shock and let the girl in. 

" Lord Stark sent you?" She asked when the girl walked in and put the plate on the desk. 

" He said I need to help you for tonight." She paused, but before Dany asked about it, she continued. " There's a feast tonight. Benjen Stark will come back to Winterfell after a year and tonight is Lady Sansa's nameday." Did they celebrate namedays? They didn't even celebrate one of her namedays when she was living with Uncle Stannis. She could say she never saw a nameday celebration. " And lord Baratheon will leave Winterfell tonight. That's what my friend told me. " Her heart fell. Her uncle Stannis would leave her and she would be alone... she would be alone with a family she didn't know well... with a man who she saw him less than some servants. 

" I thought Lady Stark said I don't need any servant. " She tried to forget about uncle Stannis. 

" Lord Stark said I'll only help your hair. I mean northern braids. I'll teach you, so you have to do it by yourself. Now have your meal." Dany sat on the chair and started eating her meal. The taste of northern food was still unfamiliar for her. Everything was still unfamiliar to her...

Why Ned Stark sent her to help me? This question was spinning in her mind while the girl taught her how to have a northern hair style. Lord Stark was way too good to her; he was the only one she could trust after Stannis...

About an hour later, the servant left the room. She tried to remember the girl words and actions. She started to braid her hair... Two small braids are more than enough, I just do it because Jon is from north... she combed her silver hair and let her hair be around her. She chose the dress she wanted to wear while she was eating her meal; a blue dress which uncle Stannis gifted to her for her sixsteenth nameday. She never wore it before, but now she knew it was the right time. She put the dress on and looked at herself; she looked better than she thought. A smile appeared on her face. 

Where was Jon? She thought he would come and change his clothes for his sister's nameday. At least he should have come and walked with her to the main hall...

A knock on the door broke the silence. _It must be Jon.._. She walked to the door, but she saw uncle Stannis there. Stannis looked at her and then gave her a smile; it was one of his real smiles...

" You look beautiful, Daenerys." She smiled back and hugged him tight. 

" They said you'll leave here tonight, is that true?" She wanted to stay in his arms for a few minutes. She knew she would miss him so much.

" Yes. I have many things to do in the capital." She came out of his arms and looked at the ground. " I've done my part, Daenerys. You'll be with your lord husband now. " She sighed; her husband... a man who she didn't know. " He is a good man. I think you know him by now. " She nodded.

" Yes. He is a good man." How she could tell Stannis that she saw Jon only few times? She remembered when he cut his own hand just because he didn't want to force her to do it... if he wasn't a good person, why he did that?

" Let's go now. I think the celebration has already started." She closed the door and took Stannis arm as they walked. 

" When will you come back?" She asked after a moment. She knew she would lose her support after him.

" I'm not sure. Whenever our king allows me, I'll come and see you. " They entered the main hall. " Or maybe a short time before you give birth to your first child. " Her eyes went wide at his words and her cheeks went red. She never really thought about it. She couldn't imagine herself having sex with Jon... how she could think of a baby? " Sit next to them." Stannis pointed at Arya and Bran. She nodded and walked towards them. Uncle Stannis sat next to Ned Stark and they began to talk immediately.

When she sat next to Arya and Bran, she noticed there wasn't any empty chair for Jon... _maybe he is sitting next to Robb._.. he wasn't with him. Her eyes traveled everywhere, just to find him, but he wasn't in the main hall. He was her husband, Sansa's brother, and he wasn't there. She leaned closer to Arya and asked quietly:

" Where is Jon?" The little girl raised her head and whispered back.

" Sansa didn't him to be at her nameday ceremony. She never let him to be at her namedays and mother do what she wants. " Dany looked at Sansa who was sitting not far from her; she had a smile on her lips and she was talking to another girl about her presents. _How_? How she didn't let Jon to be there? He was her brother too.

" What about you? You let Jon be at your nameday feast? " She asked curiously and Arya nodded quickly.

" Of course! Jon is my favourite brother. " Dany noticed a small smile appeared on Arya's lips. It was a bit strange for her; everyone loved Robb more than Jon. That was what she understood since the second day, but Jon was her favorite brother.

She just sat there for the next hour and watched how girls tried to seduce Robb; but he ignored them. Sansa was still excited about her presents, especially about the one which was from Prince Joffrey. Arya said the king wanted Joffrey to marry on of Ned's daughters, and that was why he sent her a present before meeting her. Lady Stark was really proud of her older daughter, she could say. 

She tried to forget about Jon, but she couldn't. He was alone and she felt bad for him. She saw some servants in the ceremony, but Jon wasn't there. She remembered how bad she felt when Stannis left her alone in the castle; she felt like she had nothing... _maybe this is how he feels right now_... She stood up; she could feel eyes on herself, but she needed to leave. 

" Where are you going?" Bran asked and she turned to him.

" Jon is alone, I want to make sure he is fine." He nodded and paid attention to his older sister who was eating lemon cake. Dany walked out of the hall and looked around. She saw Jon mostly in the yard... _he must be there right now..._

" My lady!" She knew the voice; she turned to him with a smile. " The feast isn't over yet, so where are you going?" 

" Well... my lord, I was-" He stopped her.

" Robb, call me Robb, please." 

" Alright... Robb, I was looking for Jon. Arya said he us alone, so I decided to find him." He was smiling at her; how he could be this sweet? 

" He said he wanted to rest, so I think he is in his chamber. " He said kindly and she felt like she wanted to hug him. 

" Thank you." He nodded and she started to leave. 

" Lady Daenerys... " She stopped and looked at him. " You looked beautiful tonight. " He said and left before she could say a word. She stood there for a second; Stannis, Arya and even Bran told her she looked beautiful, but this was something more. He was Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell. She was thinking about his words all way to her room, but a sound told her that she had a husband, Robb would never fall in love her and she had no right to love him.

She knocked softly before opening it. She saw Jon in bed, his eyes were closed and a his forearm was on his forehead. She tried to close the door as quiet as possible, but he woke at the sound of closing it.

" My Lady!" He stood up quickly. " Sorry, I thought you would come later and I fell sleep on your bed." He was sleepy, but he was awake enough to say he was sorry.

" It's alright, it's your bed too. " She sat on the bed and started to open her hair.

" The feast isn't over, then why are you here?" He was still standing the other side of the room.

" I heard you are alone, so I came to find you." She replied simply. She was quite tired of watching Sansa's actions and maybe being with Jon was an excuse she made for herself.

" Alright. " He whispered as he sat on the chair and opened a book. She stared him for a second and then stood up.

" Alright? Was it all you could say? Her loud voice was enough to force him to look at her. " And instead of talking to me, you just sit there? " She was angry; she never liked being ignored and Jon was ignoring her. He remained calm and took a step towards her. " What is your problem? You leave too early and you came back too late. You don't want to see me? Or you want to torture me by ignoring me? Is that what Robert Baratheon told you? "She felt a sudden anger; she had to know how were things between them. 

" I never meant to make you sad or angry." He was looking at the ground. " But you should know that, I don't want to disturb and I wanted you to feel comfortable. So... I thought you would feel better when I'm not here. " He took a deep breath and raised his head. " I know you hate me and- " She raised her hand and stopped him.

" I don't hate you, Jon." She took a step and stared into his eyes. " I don't know you and I think... um... we can be each others friends at least. " A little smile appeared on his face, but it faded quickly. " What do you think?" 

" It's a good idea. We can be friends at least. " She nodded and her hands started working on her hair again...

**..................................**

**Any thoughts? Any idea?**

**I'll gladly read your ideas, so don't forget to comment 😊**


	6. Walking...

_Daenerys_

The next morning was far better others; she wasn't alone at least. Jon was lying on the ground, his eyes were on the ceiling. She felt a bit guilty, he woke up sooner and he had to wait until she woke too. She let out her breath and moved on the bed. Jon sat immediately and looked at her; she closed her eyes, but it was too late. 

" Good morning, my lady." He said softly. She pressed her eyes together, not wanting to open them again. " I'll change my clothes and I'll leave. You can come with me if you want. " She turned to the other side and opened her eyes. He sighed, but continued. " I can show you the castle, too. "

" Yes!" She put her hands on her mouth, but it was too late. She really wanted to walk around the castle, she asked a servant to help her, but she ignored her. She heard him chuckled. She didn't want to accept his request so soon... _we are friends_... when she looked at him, he was ready. 

" Alright, I'll be outside. Call me whenever you are ready. " She watched him walk out of the chambers. She sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes. Living in Winterfell was really boring for her, maybe a walk would enertain her. 

She combed her blonde hair, she didn't have much time for her usual hair care. Jon was waiting for her and she wanted to show him that she was always on time. She wore a green dress and walked out. Jon was standing in front of the door, his hand in his hair. 

" I thought you would stay there forever. " He said playfully and she punched his arm. He offered her his arm with a smile. Her eyes traveled between his arm and his eyes. He was changed or she just felt that way? He didn't want to touch her until yesterday, but now he offered her his arm? Finally, she took his arm hesitantly

" Where are we going?" She asked quietly. 

" I'm not going anywhere until I break my fast." 

" Starks care about breakfast more than anything." Jon's smile disappeared. A voice reminded her... _he is not a Stark..._ She wanted to correct herself. " I'm.."

" Yes, you are right. " They entered the main hall and she didn't have a chance to say another word.

Apparently Lady Stark had her breakfast sooner, because she wasn't there, nor was Sansa or Arya. They had their breakfast in silence.She finished the breakfast soon and stood up. Jon tried to stop laughing, but she saw it. 

" Why are you laughing?" She whispered, not wanting to catch others attention. 

" Nothing. I never thought someone would be so excited about walking around Winterfell. " He stood and looked around. " I think you know this room, so we'll start from somewhere else." This time, she held his arm as they walked out. If she wanted to be honest with herself, she liked it when she took his arm. She was still a stranger; but walking with Jon made her feel like she had someone to protect her. 

They walked around the castle. He shown her everywhere and told her about the rules; rules which were only for him and she assumed they were hers too. 

" And that is Lord and Lady Stark chambers. " He pointed at a door which was at the end of the corridor. " I can't go there and knock at the door, no matter what." He sighed and closed his eyes in pain and she felt bad for him. " I think you need to stay away from there, unless you want to argue with Lady Stark. " She stared at his face. But why? It was his father's room and he had every right to go there if he needed him. He didn't even call him father... " Let's go. " 

" I saw a door in the yard. What is it?" She asked curiously as she tried to memorize the way. 

" It's Winterfell Crypt." He started walking faster, he was a bit nervous she could tell. 

" Can we go there?" She read about Winterfell Crypt in her books, and she always wondered what it looks like.

" No. " He said quietly and her face fell. Before she could ask the reason, he explained. " Well... only Starks can go there and I'm not a Stark." She heard the pain in his tone. 

"Oh..." That was all she could say... _He looks like Ned Stark more than his siblings._.. he had Stark blood as much as Robb and the others. He was quiet all way and she didn't say a word either. 

When they got closer to the yard, she felt ladies' eyes on them. Jon was looking at the ground and tried to ignore everyone, but she couldn't. She frowned and clenched to his arm. She heard they were whispering somethings about them.

" Ignore them." He said quietly, realizing how she felt. "That's all they can do; they talk and talk and talk. " She nodded and tried to be calm, at least he knew them better than her. She didn't experience such a problem when she was in south.. _. I should get used to it._.. she knew she should get used to everything. 

" Jon! " She heard a loud voice calling him. Jon turned and smiled, a real smile... 

" Uncle Benjen!" He nearly ran to his uncle and hugged him tight. She went towards them and waited until they finish their reunion. 

" You've got bigger, son!" He looked at Jon closely. " Well... you are a man now. " Jon was still smiling and Dany used the opportunity just to look at him. She never saw him smiling like that; he was happy and it was a rare moment. She didn't know how long she should wait to see him happy again. " I see you have someone to introduce." Jon took a step back.

" She is Lady Daenerys." He put his hand around her. " my... my wife." He said quietly, removed his hand from her waist. His cheeks went red suddenly.

" It's good to see you. " Benjen Stark said warmly, like he knew her. He was kind, even more than Ned Stark. 

" I'm glad to meet you, my lord." She tried to be polite as possible. He laughed and she went pale. Did she say something wrong?

" I'm not a lord, Daenerys. You can call me uncle Benjen." She nodded and looked at Jon who was quiet. Uncle Benjen put his hand on Jon't shoulder and whispered something which made Jon blush more. She giggled, he looked so funny when he blushed. 

" Jon! Come here please!" She heard Arya's voice from the other side. Jon went to her and started helping her in moving some rocks. She stood there and watched the way Jon talked to her. They had a brother and sister bond and she was jealous. She never had a chance to meet her siblings, thanks to Robert Baratheon and her brother. Sometimes she hated Rhaegar for his selfishness, for what he did. 

" Where are Lord and Lady Stark?"She asked suddenly, trying to forget her brother. " Jon and I walked around the castle, but we didn't see them. " She explained. 

" Ned, Cat and Robb went to Castle Cerwyn this morning. They had a meeting there." Uncle Benjen said while he was cleaning his sword.

" Why Robb went with them?" She sat next to him, still feeling happy about what Robb told her... _Jon didn't say a word about me_... She frowned.

" He is the heir to Winterfell. He should learn things like this." He raised his head, put his sword aside. " He was in councils since he was nine. " She raised her eyebrows, he was too young. " Ned took Robb to White Harbour when he was only ten. I was here at that time, and I remember Jon's tears. " Uncle Benjen stared at Jon, who was still with Arya. " He wanted to be with them, wanted to be a Lord."

" What happened?" She asked quietly, wanting to know more about her husband. 

" Ned wanted to take him, Cat and others didn't let him take Jon." He sighed. " Poor Jon, he ran to me and cried. " How they could do that to an innccent child? What would you do if Jon brought a bastard child home? She shook her head. " I'm glad that I didn't listen to him to take him with me. " 

" Where?" She looked at him. She really had no idea about him. 

" The Wall." He stood up and walked towards the castle and left her between many questions. She read about the Nights Watch vows; there was no turning back. Then why he wanted to leave? There were a million things that she didn't know about him, and he didn't know about her. 

_We have a lifetime to know each other._.. she sighed....

**.........................**

**Hey 👋**

**I know it's been months since the last time I updated this story, and I'm really sorry about it. I was busy with exams and I have to pass a really important exam in two weeks, so pray for me please.. ❤**

**What do you think about this part? Jon and Dany finally started to talk and Jon shown a bit of himself to her... share your thoughts with me...**

**Love you all 💋**

**P.s : I really liked Catelyn as a mother, but I couldn't stand the way she treated Jon.**

**I don't want to ruin her, but I'm try to write her chracter like she was in books and seriesl**


	7. Talking

_Jon_

“So… you two never…” Robb sat next to him. “You know what I mean, Jon.” He laughed nervously and put his hand on Jon’s shoulder.

“No, Robb. I never talked about it and she didn’t either.” He put his sword aside and leaned back to the wall. 

“Why? She is your…” Before Robb could continue, he interrupted.

“Wife. I know it. But she never wanted this marriage.” He sighed and closed his eyes. He could see Daenerys her; he was attached to her in past couple of month and he couldn’t deny it. She was kind and beautiful. He saw and loved the way she treated others. He smiled.

“You love her.” He opened his eyes and saw Robb smiling at him. 

“No! of course not.” He stood up suddenly. “I don’t call it love.”Robb was still looking at him suspicious. “Alright, I like her, but it’s not love, Robb.” 

“You don’t know her, Jon. She doesn’t know you either. Do you think she’ll wake up one day and she falls in love with you?” Jon shook her head, knowing Robb was right. “You need to make her love you.” 

“How?” He asked quietly. He never tried to steal any girl heart. He never thought he had to do it. He swore to himself that he would never love a woman, and he would never let any girl to feel something towards him. But here he was; asking Robb to help him steal Daenerys… _my wife’s heart_ … Robb stood up and started to leave. “Where are you going?”

“I need to something before we eat dinner. You can start from there too.” He smiled at Jon again and left him alone before he could ask any other question.

What he could do? Asking her to sit next to him while they were eating? That was what they did in last two moons. He tried to be with her as much as he could. They didn’t talk too much, but he could feel she felt protected while he was with her. He enjoyed her company too; she was one of the most beautiful women in the whole realm and he was proud to sit next to her and call her _His Wife._.. 

He repeated Robb's word... _You can start from there too_... suddenly, he knew what to do... I hope she likes this idea too...

...........................

_Daenerys_

She put the book on the table. She wasn't reading it actually, she was just looking at words, and she was far away. She was thinking about Jon... her husband... or her friend... they talked a little about many things, but they never talked about each other. She wanted to share her past, her life, her thoughts, her ideas with him; but he never seemed to be interested. She knew she had to spend the rest of with him and she wanted to make a good life as much as it was possible; but apparently, he wasn't going to help her.

She let out a breath with anger and stood up. She didn't want to be late for the supper, actually she didn't want to northern ladies to look at her like she was guilty for arriving late. 

She was combing her hair when she heard a soft knock on the door. She knew it was Jon; she could say from the way he knocked. 

" Come in!" She said loudly and the door opened. Jon came in with a big tray in his hand. He stood by the door and looked at her.

" Well... I thought maybe we should eat together tonight. I hope you don't mind." He said with a shaky voice; and a shy smile on his face. 

" Not at all." She said kindly, and he nodded. He walked in and put the tray on the bed. She closed the door behind them and looked at the tray. It was full of different food, including some of her favourites.... _So he noticed what I like the most._.. She sat on the bed, in front of him exactly. " Thank you, Jon." She whispered. 

They started eating in silence. She caught Jon't eyes on herself twice when he thought she wasn't looking, and his cheeks turned red both times. She tried to hide her smile; she never saw a man as shy as he was... _he won't be shy for too long..._

She was glad and surprised at the same time. She knew he meant something by planning a dinner in their room… Their… how strange it still sounded to her. She was still getting used to be someone’s wife. Actually Jon never treated her like his wife. They were friends, as they agreed two moons ago.

“Tell me about your childhood.” He said suddenly. She raised her eyebrows, not sure if she heard right. " I'm sorry..." He started. 

"Don't be, Jon." She said quickly, not allowing him to continue. 

"It was unexpected, and I understand if you don't want to talk about it." He whispered, his eyes locked in hers. 

"I like to talk about it." She said kindly. She put her fork in the tray. "As you know, Stannis Baratheon raised me, and he tried to love me like I was his own daughter."

"How he saved you?" He asked, put his own fork down, concentrating on her words. "I mean The King ordered to kill every Targaryen."

"Uncle Stannis said he talked to his brother and told him that I'm harmless to his crown. That's how I'm still alive." She finished her sentence with a smile. Jon was looking at her lips... _What is he thinking about?_ He leaned forward; she closed her eyes. She was ready if he wanted to kiss her, but instead, she felt his finger on the corner of her mouth. She opened her eyes again. 

"It was dirty." He explained and she nodded. Her cheeks were red and she knew it. She felt a bit ashamed, but she knew she wasn't hoping for forbidden thing; Jon was her husband. "Tell me more." He said and she felt he realized she felt ashamed. She started talking about her childhood. It wasn't the best story, but she knew she her childhood was better than Jon's. At least no one looked at her as a bastard. Jon was listening to her like a little child who was listening to his mother's bedtime story.

"And now here I am, sitting with you, talking about my life." She finished her story, but he was still staring at her. "Jon? Where are you?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how hard your life was." She frowned slightly. "Well, I mean it's bad to raise without your own parents, and to hear what your father and brother did." He explained further. 

"It is." She said quietly, thinking about what people said about her family. They told her how her father burnt many people... they told her how Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna- Jon't aunt- and rapped her. She hated Rhaegar for what he did. He destroyed everything because of his lust for a young lady. She sighed and raised her head. "It's your turn." 

"Not tonight." He stood up. "We have enough time to talk for the rest of our lives." He poured water for himself. 

"Not as much as we have now." She said while she was thinking about their future. "We don't have much time when little children join us." He started coughing when she finished her sentence. She tried to control herself from laughing at him. His face was red when he stopped coughing. 

"You think about babies?" He asked, while he was trying to breath in a steady pace. 

"They are the certain result of marriage. Aren't they?" He nodded, but she could see that he had another thought in his mind. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She looked at him unconvinced. "You know that those babies would be... well... you know..." He stated nervously. 

"Yes, I know." She knew where this was going. He was ashamed of himself and that made her feel bad. "It doesn't for me. They won't be guilty for what their grandparents did." She said quietly, trying to comfort him. "You aren't guilty either." He gave her a smile.

"You can change your clothes, I have to bring this back." He picked up the tray and left the room without another word. As much as she hated Jon's shyness, she loved the way he respected her. 

She stood and wore a white nightgown; it was a bit thin and she guessed he could see her body, but she felt comfortable. She was putting her clothes in its place when she heard his footsteps. She jumped under the covers and hid herself. The door opened and Jon came in. She covered herself with the blanket... _he is your husband, you idiot!_

"What are you reading?" She looked at him; he was holding the book which she was reading before his arrival.

"It's about house Targeryen." He raised his eyebrows and turned the pages. He read some pages quickly and put it back on the table.

"I thought The King forbid you to read about your house." He put his pillow on the ground. "At least this book explained more than you need to know."

"I took it from Uncle Stannis's room." Jon looked surprised, but he didn't say anything. He took the other blanket from the bed, and lay down... _maybe I can ask him to sleep on the bed soon.._

"If you had a dragon, what would you do with it?" He asked out of his curiosity. She looked at him; he was staring at the ceiling. She never really thought about it; she knew it was impossible. 

"What will you do?" She asked, trying to buy herself time.

"I can't have a dragon, I'm not a Targeryen." He whispered, but he continued before she could protest. "But, if I had a dragon, I would have flown far away, where no one can find me." 

"Oh!" That's all she could say. She wondered if he would like to bring her with him. He was kinda the only one she had, except Uncle Stannis. "I would have taken back the iron throne." She said simply.

"Really?" He sat again and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, why not? He took the throne, which belonged to my family for years!" She never thought having a dragon, but she thought about taking back the throne and ruling Westros. Jon didn't say anything; he was busy with thinking. "Would you stand beside me?"

"What?" He let out a breath she didn't know he was holding.

"If I had a dragon, and if I wanted to take back the throne, would you stand with me?" She asked nervously; she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

"Of course!" He answered quickly. "You are my wife and I'll be with you." His voice was quiet, but strong and that warmed her heart. At least she knew he would be with her, and that was all she cared about at that moment. 

She was about to say _Me Too_ , but she choked on her words. So instead she whispered "Good night" and then closed her eyes and fell sleep...

**......................................................**

**How do you feel about the new part?**

**Do you like it??+**


End file.
